Porque no estas aqui
by Jari Grandchester
Summary: Los cascos de caballos galopando a toda prisa rompían el silencio a su paso, el cochero los fustigaba fuertemente tratando de cumplir con la encomienda de su pasajera de llegar cuanto antes al puerto... SONGFIC


hola! como les dije estoy participando en la GF y hoy quiero compartirles este escrito basado en la canción de Alejandra Guzman "Porque no estas aqui" que acompaña añ video que realizó mi amiwi MaiMai! como saben los links no se ven aqui pero si lo pueden buscar se llama: GF 2011_CITA. Porque no estas

ahora si me callo y las dejo leer!

**PORQUE NO ESTAS AQUI**

Los cascos de caballos galopando a toda prisa rompían el silencio a su paso, el cochero los fustigaba fuertemente tratando de cumplir con la encomienda de su pasajera de llegar cuanto antes al puerto, la joven llevaba medio cuerpo fuera del carruaje como si con ello lograra acortar la distancia que la separa de su felicidad...

¡DESE PRISA POR FAVOR! – gritó con voz temblorosa – _¿__Por qué __Terry? ¿por qué te fuiste así?_ – pensaba luchando por no derramar las lagrimas que le quemaban sus verdes ojos – debo alcanzarte! Hacer que vuelvas! No es justo que tú pagues por algo que ninguno de los dos tenemos culpa – dijo con gran convicción tratando de recobrar el valor y ánimos perdidos en la habitación del castaño hace casi media hora.

En otro lugar un joven caminaba cabizbajo en medio de la gente con maleta en mano, la opresión en su pecho no lo dejaba respirar, la gente a su alrededor lo asfixiaba pero nada importaba... no... cuando en su mente y en su corazón la imagen de una pequeña pecosa con coletas le quemaba las entrañas por no tenerla junto a Él...

¿Por qué no estás aquí? – susurró al viento mientras sus bellos ojos se empañaban de un liquido tan salado como el mar que estaba por cruzar.

¿Disculpe? – preguntó tímidamente una jovencita que alcanzó a escucharlo.

La mirada triste y empañada cambió a una arrogante e indiferente en un intento por ocultar la angustia y la tristeza que lo envolvía – con permiso – respondió y se alejó para comenzar a subir la rampa que lo acercaba al barco que lo alejaría de su pasado amor...

El carruaje aún se tambaleaba cuando de un salto la rubia se encontraba fuera de el...

NO SE VAYA! – gritó al cochero quien la vio confundido mientras la pecosa se lanzaba en una loca carrera por alcanzar al dueño de sus latidos – Terryyyyyy – gritaba en medio de la gente – Terryyyy – movía la cabeza desesperadamente tratando de encontrarlo, la gente a su alrededor agitaba las manos mientras otros se despedían con listones en mano que eran sostenidos en el otro extremo por sus familiares, la sirena del barco anunciando la salida le heló la sangre, como acto reflejo desvió la mirada a la ruidosa embarcación para ver cómo los listones se rompían al tiempo que el trasatlántico comenzaba a moverse, corrió..corrió como si su alma dependiera de ello hacia el puente pero el camino se terminó y la baranda le dijo que era imposible! el barco había partido...

En la cubierta fuera de su camarote Terry veía como el puerto quedaba atrás, lento pero seguro el barco lo alejaba de Ella...

Adiós mi Tarzán pecoso! – susurró melancólico al viento y se giró dispuesto a entrar a su camarote – Terryyyyyy! – escuchó el llamado – eh? Candy! – se volvió sobre sus pasos y corrió a la baranda – no puede ser Ella – pensó una vez estuvo ahí – solo fué mi imaginación – pensó con el dolor cercenando su corazón cuando lo escuchó de nuevo pero con más fuerza – Terryyyyyyyyyyy! Terryyyyyyyy TE AMOOOOOOO – su corazón se saltó dos o tres latidos al escucharla pero casi se detiene por completo cuando apenas como un manchón rojo la vio en la baranda del puente – TE AMO MAS QUE A NADIE EN ESTE MUNDOOO! – la escuchó gritar nuevamente, era más de lo que habría imaginado por lo que paralizado observó al manchón rojo – Candy! – repitió – CANDY! – gritaba cuando uno de los marineros que invitaba a la gente a entrar a sus camarotes le llamó la atención…

Joven le pido por favor que…– se calló cuando éste le quitó el megáfono de la mano, asombrado vio cómo lo tomaba y gritaba...

Derrotada se dejó caer sobre la baranda...

Te fuiste! te fuiste! – repetía entre sollozos – mi corazón no resiste más... siento que muero porque no estás aquí! – sentía el sabor de sus lagrimas – me dejaste Terry! me dejaste! – su voz era un lamento.

Señorita – se acercó el cochero – ¿se encuentra bien? – su rostro preocupado le hizo saber el estado en que se encontraba, estaba por levantarse cuando...

TE AMO! – esa voz la reconocería en medio de un partido de fútbol – TARZAN PECOSO TE AMO! – no podía creer lo que escuchaba! Terry el chico arrogante y malcriado le estaba diciendo que la amaba! – VOLVERE POR TI! – en ese momento su corazón estaba al borde del colapso, el amor de su vida la ama y promete volver por ella! – te esperaré mi amor – susurró al viento y con nuevos bríos miró al hombre que aún la esperaba – podemos irnos señor – su voz sonaba ronca por haber gritado tanto y por haber respirado el frío de la mañana.

Sí señorita – respondió el cochero y empezó a caminar seguido de la rubia hacia el carruaje, emprendieron el regreso al colegio y poco más de media hora después la rubia pagaba los servicios prestados, con sigilo saltó la barda del colegio y tomó el camino a su dormitorio, por suerte nadie se dio cuenta y pudo llegar a su dormitorio como si nada, apenas entró se quitó el abrigo y se acostó con una sonrisa en su rostro dispuesta a cumplir la semana de castigo...

El cielo limpio y azul invitaba a dar un paseo, el sol resplandeciente a correr bajo los árboles y el verde pasto a tumbarse sobre él por lo que la rubia pecosa no rechazó tales invitaciones y salió de su habitación en dirección a su lugar preferido... la segunda colina de poni pero en el trayecto...

Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! – la malévola voz de Neal se dejó escuchar mientras se paraba frente a ella.

¿¡qué quieres Neal! – respondió con valentía.

No quieras hacerte la valiente Candy! – sonrió con malicia.

No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces! – hizo intento de avanzar pero el joven Leagan le cerró el paso.

Quitate! – afortunadamente pudo sonar firme y sin temor.

No tan deprisa! – la sujetó del brazo – muchachos! – gritó y tres compinches salieron de entre los árboles.

Neal! – la temblorosa voz deleitó al aludido – por favor! – suplicó.

Divirtámonos un poco! – se dirigió a sus secuaces quienes ante lo dicho comenzaron a empujar a la rubia uno a uno, aventándola de un lado a otro como si fuera una pelota.

Por favor! Deténganse! – gritaba la pecosa – _¡Terry! ¿Por qué no estás aquí?_ – se lamentaba recordando un evento similar en que el castaño había acudido en su ayuda.

jajaja – reía Neal – esta vez Terry no vendrá a defenderte! – se burló – se fue! dama de establo! Hace más de 3 meses que se fue y te dejó! – continúo burlándose.

_Terry! –_ gritaba mentalmente y el dolor en su pecho se hizo presente con más fuerza que los días anteriores, ya no sentía los empujones, no le importaban las burlas ni las intrigantes palabras de Neal, su mente y su corazón estaban a kilómetros de distancia cruzando el atlántico – _Terry te necesito! _ – Las lágrimas se acumularon y ya no pudo detenerlas, lloraba por él... lloraba por ella... por lo que no fue y por lo que pudo ser...

Hey Neal! – habló uno de los compinches – creo que se nos ha pasado la mano – sonó un poco asustado por verla llorar.

Es suficiente! – ordenó Neal y todos se detuvieron haciéndola caer al suelo – no se preocupen por ella – dijo cuando uno de ellos irónicamente se acercó a la rubia para ver su estado – es fuerte… trabajó con caballos – la miró despectivamente y se alejo seguido de los demás.

En cuanto estos se fueron se levantó y corrió con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían a la segunda colina de pony, no tardo mucho en ver el imponente árbol y el recuerdo de Terry sentado en lo alto de una rama la golpeó con fuerza...

Terry mi amor! te extraño tanto! – se abrazó al árbol llorando desconsoladamente – ¿_¡por qué no estás aquí_! – le reprochaba – _cómo vivir sin ti_! – empezó a golpear con los puños – _esta tristeza me envuelve_ Terry! Es más fuerte que yo! – sus piernas no lograron sostenerla más y se derrumbó a los pies del árbol – lo he intentado! juro que lo he intentado! – decía entre sollozos – pero esta sensación de vacío me rebasa porque... _ya te perdí_! – el llanto se incontrolable, amargo – mi mundo se ha vuelto gris desde que no estás, ya no tengo nada que ofrecer ni siquiera puedo sonreír... tú te llevaste todo de mí! Nada queda dentro de mi alma porque todo te lo di! – llorar... llorar era lo único que podía hacer y que no había hecho desde la casi despedida en el puerto, intentó reponerse, conformarse e infundirse fe y esperanza aferrándose a las palabras de Terry y a la promesa de éste de volver por ella pero aún así en sus momentos de soledad... en su habitación se sentaba frente al espejo y hablaba con su reflejo en una especie de retro alimentación tratando de convencerse que todo estaba bien, que lo que sus amigos decían eran figuraciones suyas ya que ella no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma Candy sonriente de siempre o al menos eso era lo que creía... – Es verdad ya no soy la misma desde que te vi partir – dijo tratando de serenarse – esta abstinencia de ti! tantas noches sin dormir mirando por el balcón con la esperanza de ver tu luz encenderse, con la esperanza de verte entrar a mi cuarto por error, alucinando tenerte aquí, en ocasiones hasta siento tocarte como cuando te curé, acariciarte... pero no hay nada! sólo el vacío! – el dolor en su alma la desbordó nuevamente, el hierro caliente en su garganta le impedía respirar, las lagrimas no la dejaban ver el atardecer que comenzaba a pintarse de anaranjado... un atardecer que un joven castaño añoraba ver al lado de ella...

Sentado frente a un espejo, con la mirada perdida y su mente en la segunda colina de Pony Terry esperaba a que la maquillista terminara su trabajo, ya llevaba tres meses en la compañía y gracias al talento demostrado ya tenía un papel, la constancia y el deseo de volver por Candy lo hacían dar todo de sí, haría lo que fuera necesario para reunir lo suficiente y volver por ella...

No ha sido fácil – pensó – se ha hecho tan largo el camino hasta aquí! – la nostalgia lo invadió, el dolor de abandonar a su pecosa en la fría celda del colegio emergió con fuerza – sólo yo sé lo que sufrí, lo que estoy sufriendo sin ti – apuñó las manos en un intento por controlar el torrente de emociones que amenazaba con desbordarse – día tras día, noche tras noche... pensando en ti... añorándote... soñando con tu sonrisa – el recuerdo de los ojos verdes se adueñó de él – frente al espejo... hablando con mi reflejo – se burló de sí mismo dejando ver su irónica sonrisa – sólo yo... sé lo que escondo – pensó viendo el reflejo de la mujer concentrada en maquillar su rostro – tanto silencio llevo por dentro – un rebelde suspiro surgió de su enamorado pecho – pronto pecosa! – sonrió levemente – antes que esta tristeza que me envuelve me enloquezca y me castigue – cerró los ojos con fuerza Intentando disipar los sentimientos negativos y sonrió con esperanza ya que si sus cálculos eran correctos ese día Candy recibiría una sorpresa...

Unas compresas de manzanilla fue el consejo de Patty para la hinchazón de los ojos, luego de pasar casi toda la tarde llorando Candy no tuvo una buena excusa que darle a su amiga, afortunadamente ella era muy reservada y discreta por lo que no hizo preguntas, se limitó a acompañarla en la habitación mientras se bañaba cuando la rubia salió…

Tengo algo para ti – la castaña se sonrojó hasta la coronilla

Para mí? – la sorpresa era mayúscula en la rubia.

Sí, toma – sacó algo del bolsillo de su falda y se lo extendió.

Con mano temblorosa lo tomó, el agitado y furioso latir de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos – Terruce G. Grandchester – rezaba el remitente el cual pronunció con la emoción traicionando su voz.

Te dejo para que la leas con calma – la intuitiva Patty salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Terry! – sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos – Una carta! – la apretó con fuerza y la llevó hasta su nariz, el olor de la colonia del castaño inundó sus sentidos y fue como un bálsamo para su adolorido corazón – Una carta de Terry! – exclamó mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, girando con la carta en alto reía feliz, en cuanto se detuvo corrió a la cama y se tiró boca abajo y comenzó a leer...

_Estas palabras describen como me siento en estos momentos que no te tengo a__ mi lado..._

_Se ha hecho tan largo__ el camino aquí.  
>Sólo yo sé lo que sufrí.<br>Todo el amor que alguna vez te di  
>Sólo yo sé lo que escondí<br>Noche tras noche frente al espejo  
>Hablando solo con mi reflejo<br>Tanto silencio llevo por dentro  
>Caigo al vacío muero sin ti.<em>

_Porque no estás aquí  
>Porque ya te perdí<br>No queda nada dentro de mi alma  
>Porque todo te lo di<em>_  
>Cómo vivir sin ti<br>En este mundo gris  
>Esta tristeza que me envuelve<br>Me enloquece y me castiga así  
>No tengo a donde ir.<em>

Terry! – la garganta se inundó de un conocido dolor – sufres al igual que yo, me extrañas como yo a ti! – podía sentir el dolor que su amado le transmitía en esas líneas, volvió su vista a la carta y continúo leyendo

_Perdóname Candy! Perdóname por hacerte sufrir! pero só__lo yo sé cuanto he sufrido por dejarte en esa celda, por no traerte conmigo, he de confesarte que me plantee esa posibilidad pero... aún no era lo suficientemente mayor para traerte conmigo, ni tenía los medios necesarios para cuidar de ti y lo que menos quiero es darte privaciones y carencias, pero ahora es diferente! Me he instalado en Nueva York y tengo trabajo en una compañía de teatro, he estado ahorrando y en poco tiempo reuniré lo necesario e iré por ti como te lo prometí en el puerto__pero..._

_por favor..._

_dime que no te he perdido,_

_que aún me amas_

_y que mi esfuerzo no ha sido en vano_

_esperaré ansioso el momento de estar juntos_

_TE AMO TARZAN PECOSO_

_Tu mocoso malcriado._

Te amo mocoso malcriado – la sonrisa en su rostro opacaba al mismo sol – oh Terry! estás cumpliendo tu promesa – estaba feliz! su amado no se había olvidado de ella como creía! en ese momento decidió llevar a cabo lo que pensó en la colina – si la montaña no va a Mahoma... Mahoma irá a la montaña...

**F I N**

Nota: y bien? que les pareció? no olviden dejarme sus comentarios!

nos vemos en la noche con el capitulo IV de CUESTION DE HONOR!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Jari**


End file.
